


An Evening with the Doctor

by Lenny9987



Series: Lenny's Imagine Claire and Jamie Prompts [2]
Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Modern Glasgow, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenny9987/pseuds/Lenny9987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: For Gotham's modern Glasgow: saturday night tv family fluff in the Fraser's home. Extra points if you use Doctor Who.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5169185/chapters/11907950">Gotham's Modern Glasgow AU series</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	An Evening with the Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. Gotham was kind enough to loan me (Lenny) the Modern Glasgow AU to play with on this one. After much discussion from the Whovian Mods, we decided that The Empty Child and The Doctor Dances from Series 1 of the Doctor Who reboot were the best fit for the prompt so spoiler warning if you haven't seen them. Enjoy.

There was a bit of a scramble as they were getting ready to start the show—William had to use the bathroom and Brianna wanted popcorn. But they were all settled in their usual spots in the living room by the time the opening theme began. Jamie and Claire were nestled together in the middle of the couch, his arm thrown over her shoulder so she could rest her head against his. William was tucked up on her right while Brianna squeezed herself in on Jamie’s left. Fergus sprawled in what was usually Jamie’s chair, his legs thrown over one arm and his head resting on the other. Faith sat on the floor beside the coffee table, leaning back against Jamie’s legs, her own knees tucked up to her chest.

Jamie announced, “This one’s called ‘The Empty Child,’” with a flourish as he pushed the button to start the episode.

As soon as the theme began, they all hummed along, dropping out one by one until Jamie’s off-key rendition was all that remained, inspiring giggles in the girls. William took the show more seriously and shushed them, his attention fixed on the Doctor and Rose as they bantered in an alley.

“What’s that on his face?” William whispered to Claire as Rose wandered off after a small boy.

“It’s a gas mask.”

“Why’s he wearing it?”

“Don’t know.”

It was Faith who shushed them that time. Brianna ate a few handfuls of popcorn before she got too wrapped up in the story to keep eating. Jamie tried to ease the bowl out of her hands so she wouldn’t drop it if she jumped—which had happened on more than one occasion before. But he couldn’t loosen her grip without disturbing her so he reached in instead and pulled out a handful, tossing it into his mouth before going back for a second handful, holding it up for Claire to nibble out of his hand.

William burrowed deeper into Claire’s side each time the child’s voice eerily called for his mummy. She pressed her lips together in amusement and held him tighter to her.

As the homeless children on screen gathered to share a meal together, Claire and Jamie exchanged a brief look before both stretched their necks to find Fergus in the dim light of the living room. He was still sprawled in Jamie’s chair. With time, patience, and an abundance of love, he had finally relaxed completely, no longer insecure or hesitant about his role in their household. He turned and caught them smiling at him— _that_ gave him a moment of self-consciousness. He motioned for the popcorn bowl.

Jamie nudged Brianna who started but he already had his hands on the bowl to steady it. He took the bowl from her and with a twitch of his leg, roused Faith enough to get her attention.

“Pass that to yer brother,” he whispered, handing the popcorn bowl along for her to give to Fergus.

They remained rapt until Nancy began telling the Doctor about the bomb that killed her brother—Jamie. “Like Da!” William exclaimed excitedly.

Faith muttered a proud, “I knew it,” in reference to Nancy’s admission that the empty child was her brother. Only Fergus heard that and he snorted quietly. It was Brianna’s turn to shush everyone.

As Nancy tried to hide from little Jamie and the Doctor and Rose backed away from the roused patients on the hospital ward, William held tight to Claire’s arm—she rubbed his leg to soothe him. Brianna had her face hidden behind Jamie’s arm and was peeking around it. Fergus had paused in his chewing. Faith had stopped leaning against Jamie’s leg and was pitched forward in anticipation. The cries of “mummy” from the screen rose before the credits rolled with the closing theme.

“What? They can’t end it there!” Brianna exploded, shoving Jamie’s arm out of the way.

“Can we watch the next one? Please?” William begged, starting to bounce from Claire’s lap.

“You let us watch both last time it was a two-parter,” Faith pointed out.

Jamie and Claire looked to each other before Jamie shrugged and clicked the remote to start the next episode. “And on to ‘The Doctor Dances,’” he told them.

“Yes!” William whispered in triumph before yawning as they all settled in for another hour.

“Go to your room!” the Doctor scolded the patients who had them cornered.

“Knew it,” Faith muttered with a smile as Jamie chuckled. As Claire rested her head on his shoulder, his hand met hers where it rested over the subtle swell of her growing belly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much, Gotham, for letting me play in the Modern Glasgow universe.


End file.
